San Valentín
by Maziixd
Summary: Hoy prometía ser un buen día, ya que hoy era San Valentín y él se confesaría su amor a una chica.


**San Valentín**

**Capitulo Unico**

**Por: Mazii.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Raito)_

.

_Summary:__ Hoy prometía ser un buen día, ya que hoy era San Valentín y él se confesaría su amor a una chica._

_._

.

.

**_"Experiencia es el nombre que damos a nuestras equivocaciones"_**

_Oscar Wilde_

_._

_._

_._

_Lo siento…._

.

.

.

Había despertado temprano hoy iba a comprar los regalos para San Valentín, siempre creyó que era un celebración tonta y aburrida, porque después de todo no muchas personas se acercaban a él. Pero eso había cambiado cuando conoció a su mejor amigo Sasuke, era como un hermano para él, siempre estaba cuando lo necesita.

Poco tiempo de haber conocido, al que ahora es casi su hermano, pudo sociabilizar e interactuar con otras personas, ahora estaba rodeado de verdaderos amigos. Y por eso se lo demostraba cada catorce de febrero, al fin de cuenta ese día también era para demostrar amistad.

.

.

.

… _Pero yo._

_._

_._

_._

Tomó su billetera que tenia un extraño diseño, cortesía de su padrino, aun así la conservaba como el primer día que la había recibido. Sin demora emprendió marcha al supermercado para sus compras.

Era una tradición que se regalara chocolate en ese día, pero hace unos años atrás había entendido que si un hombre le regalaba a otro hombre un chocolate se veía bastante raro, claro que la aprendió por las malas ya que no era tan brillante para captar a la primera. Así que había decidido darle otro regalo más _masculino_.

En cambio con las mujeres era más sencillo, con una rosa del color favorito a cada chica junto con un pequeño chocolate color negro.

.

.

.

_Aun así…_

_._

_._

_._

Como todo ser humano él se había enamorado, ella era una chica bastante linda, de buenos sentimientos. Amaba pequeñas cosas de ella, cuando jugaba con el lápiz esperando que la clase comenzara, sus sonrojos, si eso era lo que más le encantaba, la veía hacer tan inocente. Tambien amaba que no tuviera miedo a decir lo que fuera, amaba su risa, su color de pelo tan extraño, sus ojos color jades tan únicos, tan relucientes, tan fuertes… tan ella.

Ella despertaba un sentimiento en él intenso, tanto que le dolía el pecho, que cuando la veía caminar por los pasillos de la escuela se le cortaba el aire el corazón se le detenía para luego comenzar a latir con más intensidad que nunca. Pero solo pasaba con ella.

.

.

.

_Yo espero…_

_._

_._

_._

Para ella le había comprado algo especial, un chocolate blanco junto con una rosa color rosáceo. Le había costado encontrar el color favorito de ella pero la encontró, aunque tuvo que recorrer toda la ciudad, pero él recorrería todo el mundo solo por ella.

Hoy se le declararía.

.

.

.

_Te deseo…_

.

.

.

Ya había entregado a todos los regalos, aun le faltaba el ultimo, para ella.

La había citado en un parque.

Ella caminaba, tranquilamente hacia él.

Él la esperaba con nerviosismo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él le entregó la rosa y el chocolate.

Ella se sorprendió.

Él le confeso que la quería.

Ella sólo agachó la cabeza.

Él espero.

Y ella le respondió: —_Lo siento, pero yo quiero a otra persona. Aun así, yo espero que sigamos siendo amigos. Espero que encuentres el amor. Feliz San Valentín Naruto._

Ella le intentó regresar los regalos, pero él, con una sonrisa le pidió que lo conservara, porque al final de cuenta era un presente para que ella supiera que seguirían siendo amigos.

Para ser un bello día, donde los arboles se mecían al compas del viento y los pájaros acompañaban con un su suave piar. La leve brisa de verano, acariciaba el rostro de todas las personas del lugar. Fue su peor San Valentín.

.

Él se marcho, con un nudo es su garganta, quería llorar. Había sufrido el primer desamor, pero sabía perfectamente que este era solo un obstáculo más que superar.

_Aun así lloraría, eso era lo mejor para un mal San Valentín._

_._

_._

.

.

_¿Fin?_

_._

_._

_._

Sí, ese el final. Creo que por primera vez me atrevo hacer un NaruSaku. No me gustaba al principio esta pareja las encontraba tan iguales, que me repudiaba hasta que me comencé hacer la idea de que Naruto no sé puede enamorar de Hinata, o al menos en otra dimensión es posible. Aunque eso no signifique que no me gusta leer NaruHina.

Y respecto a Sakura, nunca la vi con Sasuke…. ¡Mentira! Cuando comencé a leer fic, me agradaba esa pareja pero llego a un punto que ya no podía reconocer a (mí) nuestro cubito de hielo. Era tan cariñoso, tan meloso, ya no era él. Así que luego me intereso el SasuHina.

En fin…. ¿Por qué les cuento esto? No tengo idea, pero este es mi espacio y voy hablar de mí. AnoQueEgocentrica.

Gente comiencen a odiarme. Nos vemos ;D

PD: Se que aun quedan días. Pero no importa.


End file.
